Uchiha Itachi
Itachi Uchiha the protagonist of Naruto the brother of Sasuke Uchiha and a member of Akatsuki. He is also a member of the Uchiha Clan His first appearance were: Manga: Chapter #139 , Anime: Naruto Episode #80 , Movie: Naruto 6: Road to Ninja , Video Game Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 , OVA: Hidden Leaf Village Grand Sports Festival! Life When Itachi was 4, he witnessed countless lives lost during the Third Shinobi World War. The experience traumatized him and turned him into a pacifist. Itachi excelled, graduating from the Ninja Academy at 7, awakening his Sharingan at 8, passing the chunnin exams at 10, and became an ANBU captain at 13. When the Uchiha began planning to stage a coup d'etat, Itachi was given the task to spy on the village. Knowing that a coup d'etat would lead to war, Itachi turned into a double agent and began leaking information to the Third Hokage. Itachi became a suspect in the drowning of his best friend, Shiushi Uchiha. In reality, Shiushi had had his eye stolen by Danzo trying to stop the coup d'etat. Shiushi entrusted his other eye to Itachi, then Itachi helped Shiushi drown himself, activating Itachi's Mangeyko Sharingan. Itachi was confronted by Danzo, saying Itachi would have to choose between his clan and his brother. Itachi then discovered Tobi trying to access the Uchiha tablet. Believing him to be Madara, Itachi struck a deal with him that Madara could help him wipe out the Uchiha if Madara did not touch Konoha. Tobi agreed, and in a single night Itachi and Tobi wiped out the Uchiha, except Sasuke Uchiha, who Itachi spared and lied to, hoping the anger would make him stronger. Before he left, Itachi threatened Danzo that if he hurt Sasuke, Itachi would reveal Konoha's secrets to enemy nations. Itachi joined Akatsuki to keep an eye on the organisation and Tobi, ensuring neither would attack Konoha. During this time, Orochimaru attempted to steal his body. Itachi caught Orochimaru easily in a genjutsu severed Oro's hand. Itachi began planning his death at Sasuke's hands. Once the Third Died, Itachi appeared in Konoha to remind Danzo that he was still alive. Itachi also fought with Sasuke, telling Sasuke he lacked hatred. Itachi later fought Naruto, giving Shiushi's eye to him, making it activate at the sign of his Mangeyko Sharingan, believing Sasuke would take his eyes, and it would embed Sasuke with the message to protect Konoha in case Sasuke should ever move against the village. Itachi then fought Sasuke, pushing Sasuke to his limit so he could eliminate Orochimaru. He impaled Orochimaru with the Blade of Totsuka, then died at Sasuke's feat, keeping up his act until the very end. http://media-wallpapers.theotaku.com/caption-27929-20090210102204.jpg Itachi's death^ Abilities Since the time he appeared, he is one of the most rage storms creating characters, thanks to his unparalleled skill with Sharingan. At the early age of 13 he already Soloed Orochimaru using only Sharingan Genjutsu and a Kunai, while saying the words "Orochimaru, all your jutsus are useless in front of these eyes" that became a rather popular quote, and was used not once in the context of Konoha Library. In his very first appearance in the manga he turned Kurenai's Genjutsu on herself, and knocked out Kakashi using just one jutsu (Tsukuyomi). Then he met Sasuke, and while beating him with no efort he said his most famous quote: "You still lack hatred". He fought with Sasuke and died by his own will, showing us Susanoo, that held two great treasures. Yata Mirror that makes him invicible and Totsuka sword that allows him to Solo seal anyone with one hit, as he did with Orochimaru when he emerged from Sasuke. When he got back with Edo Tensei, he showed us Izanami, that made the Final Villain Material Kabuto become a fool, and Orochimaru taking his powers back from Kabuto didnt help either, and he is still in Izanami. Fights *Itachi vs. Orochimaru *Itachi vs. Deidara *Itachi and Kisame vs. Asuma, Gai, Kakashi, and Kurenai *Itachi and Kisame vs. Jiraiya, Naruto, and Sasuke *Itachi vs. Chiyo, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke *Itachi vs. Sasuke and Orochimaru *Itachi and Nagato vs. Killer B and Naruto *Itachi and Sasuke vs. Kabuto As already mentioned he one paneled Orochimaru twice, beat two Sharingan users, and one hit Totsuka sealed Nagato, a Rinnegan user with the power of a God (in this fight he had help from Naruto and Bee), and beat a perfect Sage Mode user Kabuto, with the help from Sasuke. King's Legacy As a result of him being a controversal character, he left behind lots of Fans and it looks like even more Haters. There is a fan club that refers to Itachi as to Messiah (there is also the "normal" fanclub), and a Itachi hating one. Also he left alot of one liners (Totsuka GG, Finger Genjutsu GG. etc), and a lot of Edit Threads. There is also the Infamous Itachi vs Jiraya that happened thanks to that one time that he refused to fight Jiraya, resulting in a neverening spite from both sides. People in Narutoforums have proven that he can also Solo Galactus. Overall his impact is one of the greatest on the story and readers, and nobody is left neutral to him. He OP as fuck!!! Jutsu *Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change *Water Release: Water Fang Bullet *Shadow Clone Technique *Clone Great Explosion *Tsukuyomi *Amaterasu *Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique *Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes *Crow Clone Technique *Susanoo *Transcription Seal: Amaterasu *Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson *Summoning Technique *Izanami *Tsukuyomi